


"So before I end my day, remember..."

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hazy and bleak with flashes of blue and skin inked with hands on his back and breathless praises at his ear.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So before I end my day, remember..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



> For the lovely finalsanteater who has been feeling rather down. 
> 
> Hope this cheers you up <3

Airless.

It was like gasping, drowning but euphoric all at once.

That was the best way Luke could explain what he had felt standing opposite Bray. He was supposed to be _free_ now, he could do as he pleased and several tortured nights begged for him to attack his former leader. 

But all Luke could do was stare into blue eyes and beg for his chest to not ache. To not reach out and feel the warmth that Bray exuded...

Erick joining into the tense staredown helped somewhat. Luke's cloudiness lifted long enough for him to do the right thing.

Which was to attack Erick instead of Bray.  
_____________

The rest of the night feels surreal for him. As if he's still and everyone and everything else is just figments of his imagination. 

Hazy and bleak with flashes of blue and skin inked with hands on his back and breathless praises at his ear.

Luke shook his head bracing himself against the nearest wall and trying to put aside these thoughts that had tempted him for so long. A suffering so prolonged and unfair, but a good soldier is willing to comeback limbless and broken so long as he's done the right thing. For Luke though, the right thing was still back in that ring, blue eyes stern and watchful. 

He wills himself the rest of the way out of the arena on what he can only assume is autopilot.   
______________

At the hotel he almost feels _normal_ again. The white noise in his veins has subsided and the room isn't spinning, his head is clear. Well, as clear is it might ever be.

He's outside near the pool area, letting the night breeze brush across his face. His hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie and weirdly enough the chlorine water is soothing his senses. Luke almost contemplates staying out here all night, forget trying to sleep, willing the urge to _find him_ away. To do as told, to do as ordered on that dreadful evening standing by the tree. Luke remembers the words, remembers walking away but it's muted when he dreams about it. Bray's mouth moves but no sound comes and instead of walking away, he stays, he remains...

It's instinct Luke calls it, muscle memory, when he turns his head and see's a familiar figure walking steadily towards him.

He's knows it's Bray, the flashes of blue, the scent of humid nights and soft spoken words accompany him. Luke remains quiet, eyes glued to Bray, who's gotten past the point of personal comfort. There's something in his eyes and Luke is so fucking aware because he's seen it before. That uncertainty, an almost frailness and it's so palpable in the way Bray rests his forehead against Luke's arm.

Luke's body is screaming, starved for the contact. He wants nothing more than to press his forehead against Bray's and will this debilitating aura off of him. It's killing him, it's fucking _killing_ him.

It's a tentative touch, just his hand on the back of Bray's hair, fingers curling in the brown locks and already he feels as if he's taken half the burden for him. Luke gets greedy, feels himself lean down enough to rest his cheek a top of Bray's head and his eyes drift close when he feels Bray dig his fingers into his side. It's so little yet so much and he wants it all and more and _let me come home, let me come home_...

It's whispered against the fabric of the hoodie but it might as well sink into his skin. "You're _staying_ with me tonight." and Luke's hoping this isn't another one of his dreams cruel jokes but he follows Bray.

He _follows_ as always.  
______________

They call it a rush of blood to the head when you're overcome with excitement or anger.

It somehow falls flat compared to what Luke's feeling right now. 

They way Bray grabs him, pulls him down for a rough kiss that utterly melts all the pain away in Luke. Maybe adrenaline comes closer to it? But Luke's hands shake as he grabs onto Bray's waist. He's so far gone already, putty in Bray's hands as he hisses from the bite Bray leaves on his bottom lip. He soon feels the hoodie's zipper being torn down and the fabric roughly pushed off his shoulders. He already has a read on Bray, knows exactly what _he_ needs when he's stuck in this fog of his own. Luke feels more courage as he strips Bray of his shirt and lets his hands roam the skin he's missed so much. 

"You're going to _fuck me_." Bray's says breathlessly against Luke's lips, hands working the button of Luke's jeans. "I _need you_ in me." and Luke swears he almost feels a little faint from all of it. "Will you, Luke?" There's almost an innocence to the question regardless of Bray having his hand shoved down Luke's underwear. Luke is a loss for words but he nods, he nods and pushes Bray's own pants down before dragging him down onto the bed in a heated kiss. He settles between his legs, mouth at the nape of Bray's neck and he's biting several promises onto the skin there. He lets his lips travel down the heavily tattooed arm, bites the flesh there and licks it. This is much better than the cloudiness from before, this is a good type of one where it doesn't leave him headache ridden and sleepless. This is better, the taste of Bray's skin on his tongue as he travels down so much further down until he has Bray's cock in his mouth.

Luke feels everything, how tense Bray's legs get when he licks the underside of his cock. His hands roaming up Bray's body, nails leaving trails to find his way back and the soft little noises Bray makes is all Luke has ever needed. He wants to take it all, to be angry at his abandonment, to be angry at Bray. The need fills him but plunges down when he hears Bray groan out his name and he's putty all over again. He reluctantly releases Bray's cock with one final lick before venturing further down to prep him, and he makes sure to take his time, to _torture_ him.

When Bray's gripping the sheets beneath him with white knuckle grip, pupils so blown out is when Luke comes back up. He presses his forehead against Bray's, one hand gripping his own member as he positions himself better before pushing into Bray and watching every emotion that goes through him, through his eyes. It's this, it's all of it and more so. It's the blinding blue and the fingers digging into his back. Bray muffling a moan against his shoulder, and saying his name in that breathless exhale that had Luke feeling like this must be a dream. "I belong to you." Luke grunts out when he feels Bray's teeth sink into his shoulder. " _Always_ gonna be yours." Luke buries his face in the crook of Bray's neck, one hand tangling in his brown locks, tugging with every hard thrust he delivers. 

The friction, the contact, with every sound and every scratch or bite. All of it, it sends Luke overboard. Feeling Bray tighten around him, seeing his cum coat both their stomachs, it's feeling so natural and right for Luke. He makes sure to lick Bray clean, to lap up every drop on his stomach, to the small spurts still leaking out from his cock all the way to his own inside of the other. With that he collapses, knowing Bray can handle the weight of him.

It all goes hazy again but for the right reasons, with Bray pressing his cheek to Luke's. Hands feeling out the red welts from the scratches and the praises of his loyalty ringing in his head.


End file.
